1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards, and particularly to a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Instead of clicking on a series of items on a drill down menu, a user can use a shortcut, by simultaneously pressing down on a combination of keys on a keyboard, to execute a command/function of an application. For example, a user can press “Ctrl” key+“C” key to copy a selected item to a clipboard, and press “Ctrl” key+“V” key to paste the clipboard content to a current location. But using the shortcut requires the user to press two or more keys at the same time which can be an inconvenience. Therefore, there are room for improvement in the art.